Crush On You
by DJICyber
Summary: Beca Mitchell has a crush on Chloe Beale. She just doesn't know how to tell her. Bechloe one-shot. Based on the song "Crush On You" by MattyBRaps. Reviews are always appreciated, and I also take requests.
_**HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S A BECHLOE ONE-SHOT BASED ON "CRUSH ON YOU" BY MATTYBRAPS! IT KINDA GOT STUCK IN MY HEAD SO I WAS LIKE, WHY NOT WRITE IT OUT?**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG USED IN THE STORY.**

 _Yo, I got a girl lives down the block_

 _Running through my head but we hardly talk_

Chloe Beale was the most popular girl in high school. Boys from different cliques loved her, because she was always bright and cheerful, and nice to everyone.

Beca Mitchell was nobody-extraordinaire, just an average high school wannabe DJ living a normal high school life.

Both Beca and Chloe went to the same school, Barden High. Both were in their senior year. They lived on the same street. But, as you would expect from two people with such a big difference, they hardly ever spoke to each other, except greetings when they met randomly.

 _Beautiful and she caught my eye_

 _The boys break their necks when walks on by_

The thing was, Beca Mitchell had a massive crush on Chloe Beale. Yes, Beca was bisexual, and most people knew that she had already came out of her closet about 2 years ago.

"Look, Becs," said Jesee, Beca's best friend. They'd dated during sophomore year, but it didn't really work out. They settled their differences and became the best of friends.

"Isn't that Chloe over there?" he asked. Beca turned. Of course, it was Chloe Beale. Everywhere she went, there were just guys looking in her direction, and their head movements following her every step.

 _I wanna see if we can kick it awhile_  
 _Because I like her style, I wanna make her smile_

"Yeah it is." replied Beca. Jesse frowned. He knew that she had a crush on Chloe.

"Why don't you make a move to get her?" he asked.

Beca turned toward him. "Because she already has a boyfriend, idiot."

"But she doesn't really like him, does she?" said Jesse. "If you'd paid more attention, you'd notice that he usually isn't anywhere around her during break time,"

Beca looked at Chloe once more. She didn't seem all that happy.

"Well, I suppose that's true. I mean, Tom is a douchebag and all. He just hangs out with all his basketball teammates." she observed.

Beca wanted nothing more than to make Chloe happy.

 _But I can't figure out the words to say_  
 _and so I hesitate everyday_

"Go get your girl, Becs." said Jesse. "You know she wouldn't turn you down. She's just too nice. Ask her out or something."

Beca sighed.

"Jesse, when will you realize, I'm Beca nobody. I'm socially awkward, and I assume that I'd just stutter in front of her." she said.

"I don't know what to say to her."

 _She's like everything that I ever wanted_  
 _Such a sight to see, man ain't she something_

Beca and Jesse walked together to Science class. Beca just went straight to the back at took the seat that was furthest away from the teacher's table.

"Becs, come on up front!" whined Jesse. "I wanna be able to listen to the teacher!"

Beca smirked. "J-Man, when will you ever learn, I'm not interested in studies. I just wanna get to LA and pay my dues."

Jesse sighed, and took a seat near the front.

"Alright, class -" started Mr Polls, before he was interrupted by a red-head running into the class.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Polls! I had some things to deal with as I was getting to class." It was Chloe. Beca couldn't help but gape at her prettiness, even when she seemed tired from running to the class.

Outside the class were so many guys staring at Chloe. Attention found her wherever she went. It was the price that had to be paid when it came to being famous in school.

 _I never wanna let her get away_  
 _And so I gotta stop playing and cut to the chase_  
 _Moved a little bit closer_  
 _Like I was supposed ta_  
 _Think I froze in the moment? No sir!_

Chloe took the only empty seat. Which was right beside Beca. Just her luck.

"Hi!" chirped Chloe.

Yes, she was cheerful alright. Too cheerful maybe.

"Hey. Why were you late?" asked Beca.

"Oh, the guys outside were just trying to ask me out on a date. You see, I just broke up with Tom." said Chloe.

"Good move. He's a jerk anyway." smirked Beca. Inside Beca's mind, 'Pint-Sized' was doing a little victory dance. She might just have her chance. Oh well, couldn't hurt trying, anyway.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime? I could get you dinner or something." said Beca. Chloe didn't reply for a while, and Beca was worried that she had said something wrong. "Look, it's okay if you're busy -"

"I'd love to, Becs!" replied Chloe happily.

"I'll text you the time and location later. Would you mind giving me your number?"

 _I got a crush on you_  
 _Girl I thought that you knew_  
 _I got a crush on you_  
 _Now you know that I do_  
 _I got a crush on you_  
 _Hope you're digging me too, girl_  
 _I got a crush on you_  
 _I got a crush on you, you, you, you, you_  
 _I got a crush on you, you, you, you_  
 _I got a crush on you_

Beca was fiddling with her phone while sitting around in Mc Donald's. Chloe had said that she loved eating here, but Beca was still worried that Chloe might just out on her. She was Beca nobody, after all.

"Hey, Becs!" exclaimed Chloe, sitting right opposite Beca. She looked up from her phone. "Oh, hey Chloe. I was kinda worried you wouldn't show. You didn't have to come though, I would have expected it."

"Oh, no, Beca, I wouldn't turn you down. Never in a million years." said Chloe quickly.

Beca cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I got a crush on you, Beca." Chloe blurted. She quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she apologized, but Beca stopped her.

"It's okay. The truth is..." Beca took a breath.

"IhavehadacrushonyouChloeBealesincesophomoreyear."

"Oh...really?" asked Chloe.

"Weeeell...yes. Maybe. Kinda. I guess." Beca just started saying random stuff. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Awww...you're adorable, Becs. I think we're gonna be really fast friends. Or something else. " said Chloe suggestively.

Beca's face flushed visibly. "Hey! I'm not adorable; I'm a badass!" she shot back.

"Come here, my adorable pint-sized badass." Chloe said as she pulled Beca over to where she was sitting.

"So...do you wanna...maybe get together...or something?" asked Beca nervously. Chloe hadn't said anything specific yet. It could result in her being left alone, or the opposite.

"Beca, I thought I'd already told you, I would never turn you down."

"So...is that a yes?"

"I don't see why it isn't."

Beca smiled. Senior year just got a whole lot better.

 _ **A/N: So there you guys go! A random one-shot I'd just thought about might happen. Leave a review if I should continue the series of one-shots, or leave requests too! I know I'm not good at writing these, just thought I might give it a go. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
